Les ridules
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: La guerre arrive et de son haleine froide elle compte bien emporter tout le monde. Les premiers à souffrir seront les ennemis de l'héritier. Lui, il se trouve là, assis sagement à la table des vainqueurs, il ne craint rien, pour l'instant du moins. Mais avec la fin de la guerre, les Serpentards seront les premiers à payer. Il n'est que le symbole d'une maison responsable de l'héré
1. Les prémices

Assis à sa table, il regarde la grande salle, dont les murs se parent de lourdes tentures ployant sous leurs propres poids. Le plafond nuageux éclaire de sa lumière terne et sans éclat les immenses tables couvertes de l'argenterie. Dans les gobelets d'argent massif se reflètent les tapisseries vertes. Les serpents se meuvent en fixant d'un air goguenard les tables des anciennes maisons adverses. La grande salle n'est que vert et argent là où autrefois cohabitaient les quatre maisons de Poudlard. L'air est lourd, pesant. Le silence est de mise pour trois des tables. Pour elles, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Tout n'est que mutisme, effroi. Une peur dont les remugles empuantissent l'air.  
Quant à la dernière, les rires se font entendre. Léger bruissement. Rires presque chuchotés. Sourires flottant joyeusement dans l'air ambiant. Pourtant, ses rires et conversations sont comme autant d'insultes lancées à la face des autres élèves qui mangent en silence. Autant de bulles de bonne humeur qui viennent crever contre les relents fétides de haine et peur qui affadissent l'ambiance.

Et lui, il est là. Contemplant les autres. Son ennui se lisant sur ses traits aristocratiques. Assis fièrement à sa table. La table des gagnants.  
Il regarde les sévices d'une guerre qui approche à grands pas. Les cicatrices blanchâtres qui s'étirent sur les membres torturés. Les regards las qui courbent l'échine devant leurs tortionnaires.  
Il n'est pas comme eux. Tellement différent des élèves qui mangent aux autres tables.  
Ses yeux d'onyx fouillent l'air, pesants, avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Sa peau noire n'est pas couverte de cicatrices. Il mange à sa faim, son corps est fort, non malingre.  
Il fixe machinalement, sans vraiment les voir, leurs airs trop graves. Signes des sinistres que la guerre qui s'annonce au loin a déjà tracés dans leurs chairs. Des préoccupations d'adultes qui creusent les visages de rigoles et ravins. Qui soufflent la lumière qui vacille dans leurs yeux.  
La guerre est déjà là dans la grande salle, elle appesantit l'atmosphère et gerce les sourires, crève les rires et éteint les conversations.

Ses yeux balaient la salle avant qu'ils ne soient attirés par un sourire lumineux. Des lèvres qui cachent en leur sein des perles nacrées, qu'elles dévoilent en se fendant d'un sourire. Magnifiques lèvres ourlées reposant dans un visage rosé ou deux diamants bleues pétillent de joie. Le tout encadré gracieusement par des cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches s'enroulent amoureusement sur le front et les tempes.  
Blonde et lumineuse Daphné.  
Ses bras graciles se tendent vers les mets appétissants trônant sur la table. Tout en pépiant et mangeant, elle se tourne soudainement vers lui et plonge ses yeux bleus lumineux dans les siens noir des ténèbres. Ses lèvres se fendent alors d'un sourire amusé, creusant ses joues en deux minuscules fossettes.  
Insensible à l'ambiance qui plane autour d'elle, elle continue de sourire. Elle se berce d'illusions, préférant oublier. Elle rit pour fendre l'angoisse qui l'environne. Elle balance ses cheveux blonds pour percer l'obscurité qui l'étreint. Peu lui importe le sort de ses condisciples, elle tente de les oublier. Elle se plonge sans remords dans l'oubli. Et clos ses si beaux yeux devant leur agonie. Insensible et cruelle Daphné.

Mais pour lui, elle est bien plus que ces deux facettes qu'elle présente. Dualité sans lendemain dont elle joue pour se voiler la face. Pour se protéger.  
Son sourire, c'est le phare qui perce l'obscurité de ses nuits. Ses yeux de saphir le guident à travers les ténèbres. Ses cheveux d'or lui rappellent la clarté des jours heureux. Daphné, elle est le gardien de ses nuits et la lumière de ses jours. Sans elle, il se serait effondré depuis longtemps sous l'assaut des vagues. Il aurait plongé sans remords dans le froid qui menace de l'engloutir. Parce qu'il est Serpentard, il n'a pas le droit de ressentir de détresse. Parce qu'il est l'ennemi, il doit subir les crachats et la haine des autres. Il est le mal. La noirceur dévore son corps, et engloutit les restes brisés de son coeur. Il n'a pas droit à la compassion. Il mérite les regards qu'on lui lance et qui le brisent.  
Les gens ne cherchent pas à le comprendre, il n'est qu'un visage anonyme parmi tant d'autre. Un visage ennemi de par sa naissance. Un miroir sans âme et sans reflet que les gens s'acharnent à fissurer et à briser.


	2. l'exil

Les années ont passé, mais les regards acérés sont toujours là. Il est Serpentard. Il est mangemort. Il est coupable. Des qualificatifs qu'on lui attribue. Une étiquette qui lui colle à la peau. Un masque qu'on lui appose sans chercher à savoir ce qui se cache derrière. Des mots qui closent sa bouche et enserrent sa gorge dans un étau. Sa vie est digne de la Commedia dell'arte. Clichés et masques. Faux semblants et remords.  
Il subit toujours les répliques acerbes qu'on lui lance sans relâche à la figure. Des mots qu'on efface pas et qu'on continue à cracher à sa vue. Des phrases qui blessent et s'incrustent dans sa peau. Des regards qui le poursuivent dans ses cauchemars peuplés de morts. Des choses qu'on n'oublie pas et lacèrent son coeur. Des gestes qui tracent des cicatrices dans sa peau.  
Des crimes qu'on lui reproche encore dans une litanie mortuaire. Des crimes qui l'engloutissent, l'ensevelissent. Des reproches qui lui laissent un gout terreux dans la bouche. Il est Serpentard. Sa mère est une veuve noire. Il est pro-sang-pur. Mais cela fait-il de lui un meurtrier, lui qui ne porte pas la marque ? Lui qui a eu la malchance de naitre dans la mauvaise famille.

Et elle, elle est toujours là. Elle éponge son front en sueur après un cauchemar. Elle vient le déterrer et le sortir du caveau dans lequel il s'enferme jour après jour. Discrète et tendre fleur qui vient s'enchevêtrer, s'enchainer à ses malheurs. Douce Daphné qui lui tend la main quand d'autres détournent le regard. Elle est comme lui. Elle est Serpentard. Elle est Sang-pur.  
Elle est différente. Elle est lumineuse quand lui il n'est qu'obscurité. Elle est la beauté qui habite ce monde, quand lui n'est que destruction et laideur. Elle est tout ça à la fois tout en n'étant rien. Elle n'est que Daphné, un être dans toute sa complexité. Tandis que lui il n'est qu'une copie du mal. Un être simplement noir. Noir dans son être, noir dans son âme, noir de peau.

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Il se perd sous son assaut. Il s'oublie dans les jugements des autres. Son visage se ferme et devient le miroir de ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu qu'il soit. Un assassin, un fils à.  
Il n'est que le produit d'une société à l'agonie cherchant un bouc émissaire. Il est le symbole de ces êtres responsables de tous les malheurs de la seconde guerre. Il fait partie de cette génération hissée en symbole du bien ou du mal. Des statues de chair qui sont nées d'un désir manichéen d'une population. Il est Blaise Zabini. Il n'est en rien un être humain. Il est un être sans humanité et sans opinion. Un être qu'on veut représentant du mal et non du genre humain.  
Alors doucement, il se laisse porter par cette vague de haine qui le voit comme une enveloppe charnelle sans désir, rêves et sentiments. Posément, il part, il s'égare, se damne. Il devient le lac plat qu'ils désirent. Il offre à leurs regards un être sans âme. Il devient le miroir de leurs échecs et de leurs peurs.

Mais elle est toujours là, elle veille. Elle vient le chercher dans les limbes où il glisse.  
Lentement, son visage lisse comme un lac s'effrite devant les efforts qu'elle fait pour le sauver. Ses émotions se teintent d'espoir devant les regards amusés qu'elle lui lance. Elle est sa lumière et son espoir dans un monde qui l'a abandonné. Elle lui redonne gout à la vie, beaucoup plus surement que le temps. Elle est la beauté qui peuple sa vie, et la douceur qui vit en chaque chose. Elle n'est qu'une fille que la guerre a épargnée. Mais pour lui, elle est bien plus, car grâce à elle, son lac se parsème de ridules de bonheur. Elle l'extirpe doucement, tendrement de sa torpeur. Elle est Daphné Greengrass. Elle est la fille qui lui a tendu la main par-delà sa douleur.


End file.
